Vision of Hope
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Star Wars: Rebels | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer= 10 | schrijver= | director= | productienummer= 110 | datum eerste uitzending= 2 februari, 2015 | vorige= Idiot's Array | volgende= Call to Action }} 250px|thumb|Gall Trayvis in de Senate Building 250px|thumb|Trayvis verraadt de Rebels Vision of Hope is de tiende reguliere aflevering van de reeks Star Wars: Rebels. Synopsis Ezra Bridger traint zijn skills met zijn nieuwe lightsaber en moet van Kanan Jarrus schoten weerkaatsen naar een doelwit: een helm van een Stormtrooper. Dat lukt niet, omdat Ezra in afwachting is van een nieuwe transmissie van Senator Gall Trayvis. Kanan zegt dat Ezra zich moet focussen op het moment zelf, want dat het anders niet zal lukken. Ezra krijgt echter een visioen waarin hij Trayvis en de Rebels ziet vluchten voor stormtroopers. Hij hoort Trayvis ook zeggen dat hij Ezra's ouders herinnert. Wanneer Ezra ontwaakt, blijkt dat hij tijdens zijn visioen alle schoten met succes heeft werkaatst. Wanneer Hera de Rebels naar de Ghost roept om Trayvis' nieuwe boodschap te aanhoren, rent Ezra als eerste aan boord. Het nieuws over zijn ouders heeft zijn enthousiasme nog aangewakkerd. In zijn boodschap spreekt Trayvis over de opstandelingen te Lothal en geeft hij een verborgen boodschap mee. De Rebels verstaan dat Trayvis hen op Lothal wil ontmoeten bij het voormalige gebouw van de Senate. Kanan is achterdochtig en vraagt zich af of het Empire er niet achter zit. Ezra besluit contact op te nemen met Zare Leonis om meer te weten te komen over de activiteit van het Empire. Zare ontmoet Ezra in een steeg nabij de Academy en heeft promotie gemaakt waardoor hij aan meer info kan komen. Zare zegt wel dat Ezra hem even niet meer zal zien, want hij wordt getransfereerd naar Arkanis voor de officierenopleiding. Volgens Zare is Kallus aan een speciale operatie bezig en houdt hij het oude gebouw van de Senate in de gaten. Ezra vertelt ook aan Zare dat Dev Morgan niet zijn echte naam is. Even later zien stormtroopers hem praten en moet Ezra vluchten. Ondertussen blijkt inderdaad dat Kallus en Maketh Tua de Rebels willen in de val lokken. Volgens Kallus focust de Inquisitor veel te veel op de Jedi, terwijl Kallus vindt dat de groep in z'n geheel sowieso naar het vangen van de Jedi zal leiden. Wanneer de Rebels op de afspraak komen, merken ze Trayvis' schip op, maar ook patrouilles van stormtroopers. Ze durven niet in actie te schieten, maar Ezra kent een weg om het schip van Trayvis te naderen. Terwijl Chopper een riooldeksel bewaakt, maken de Rebels in de riolering een wandeling naar een korter gelegen luik bij het schip. Trayvis bevindt zich in een zaaltje, maar meteen daarna omsingelen stormtroopers, Kallus en Tua de Rebels. Zeb Orrelios en Sabine Wren hadden zich echter afgezonderd en bestoken de troopers met rookgranaten. Vanuit de hoogte nemen ze de troopers onder vuur en kunnen de Rebels vluchten met Trayvis in de rioolpijp omdat een Sentinel-class Landing Craft de passage naar Trayvis' schip blokkeert. In de riolering splitsen Kanan, Sabine en Zeb zich op in een groep, terwijl Hera en Ezra de Senator meenemen. Trayvis is al snel vermoeid en zegt dat hij zelden actief deelneemt aan acties tegen het Empire. Ezra, Hera en Trayvis komen aan een passage waar een grote turbine de weg verspert. Ezra en Hera proberen de turbine uit te zetten, terwijl Trayvis hen uitvraagt over hun activiteiten en een oogje in het zeil moet houden van Hera. Op dat moment richt Trayvis Hera's blaster op Ezra en Hera en wordt hij ontmaskerd als een pion van het Empire. Zijn transmissies bleken in scène gezet waardoor rebellen op andere planeten snel werden ontmaskerd na hun ontmoeting. Trayvis herinnert zich de Bridger uitzendingen en zegt dat zijn ouders er niet langer meer zijn. Hera repliceert echter dat Ezra's ouders er zolang zullen zijn dat er hoop is voor het universum. Trayvis wil Hera's blaster gebruiken, maar die blijkt niet te werken en Trayvis wordt uitgeschakeld. Hera had al een tijdje in de gaten dat Trayvis een verrader was en had haar blaster met opzet op een andere stand gezet. Wanneer Sabine, Zeb en Kanan arriveren, komen ze te weten wat er met Trayvis gebeurde. Kanan gaat proberen om de turbine met de Force te blokkeren zodat de Rebels kunnen onstnappen. Dat lukt terwijl Trayvis bij het bewustzijn komt, maar niet langer in de aanwezigheid van de Rebels. Ezra verontschuldigt zich bij Kanan in verband met het blind opvolgen van zijn visioen. Trayvis wist effectief dingen over zijn ouders, maar niet op de manier waarop Ezra het had verwacht. Kanan zegt dat emoties een visioen ontregelen en dat visioenen sowieso al heel moeilijk te ontcijferen zijn. In de cockpit van de Ghost mijmeren Ezra en Hera na. Hera zegt dat er nog steeds hoop is, ondanks het verraad van Trayvis, en dat de toekomst er beter zal uitzien. Index Personages *Ezra Bridger *Kanan Jarrus *Sabine Wren *Zeb Orrelios *Chopper *Hera Syndulla *Gall Trayvis *Kallus *Maketh Tua *Zare Leonis Andere *R4 Astromech Droid *Arkanis - vermelding *New Freedom *Lothal Senate Building *Star Commuter Shuttle category:Star Wars Rebels